College Bound
by Night Reign
Summary: A lazy, but intelligent Sasuke Uchiha, and the daughter of an important diplomat Hinata Hyuuga, have a slight run in. Literally. Under a tree with a legend of lover's they meet. Will fate bring them together as lover's, or only bring complications?
1. Chapter 1

College. The only thought that could describe it is, _'So boring!'_ This thought came from a student that was currently class, and right now, he wished he was somewhere… anywhere other that here. That student was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke eyed the clock in the front of the lecture hall. Slowly the second hand ticked, though a little too slow for Sasuke's liking.

Deciding that the class clock was probably rigged to run slower than normal, he turned his eyes to the wrist watch on neighbor's wrist.

That didn't do any good, since it read the same time.

The class felt as if it was going to drag on forever, until he heard a knock at the classroom door.

"Will someone please answer the door," the teacher said without even turning away from the chalkboard he was writing on. Lucky for Sasuke, he had the privilege of sitting in the back row.

The knock sounded again, "Mr. Uchiha, would you be so kind as to answer the door, so that we may continue with the class?" in the class, there were scattered snickers. Sasuke was irritated, he hated being singled out, especially by this teacher. "Of course, _Mr. Uchiha_" Sasuke responded. He hated the fact that his own brother was his teacher, luckily he was his least favorite teacher, and he was his least favorite student.

Sasuke stood and walked over to the door, "this had better be worth it" Sasuke muttered. Sasuke unlocked the door and pushed it open, "yeah? What do you…" his voice trailed off at the sight of the person opposite of him.

A lavender haired girl stood before him, she was… the word beautiful didn't even come close to describing her. "Is this…" she said, before looking down at a schedule card, "… Psychology, with… Mr. Uchiha?" she had paused once again to attempt to pronounce the name.

Sasuke didn't even know what to say, so he just nodded. The girl smiled nervously, and walked by and down to the front of the class.

She approached Itachi, and held out the small schedule card. Itachi took the card, and looked over it for a second, and signed beside the first slot on the card, "well, Ms. Hyuuga, please take a seat. And if you would be so kind as to join us on time in the near future." Again, there were scattered snickers, "yes sir, it's just that this is quite a large campus, and it's my first day." With that, she took her seat in the lower row and began taking notes.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her. Something about her, it just pulled him to her, it was unlike any other. He had lost all focus on the time that he hadn't noticed the bell had begun to ring.

"Sasuke! May I have a word please! His eyes didn't leave the new girl, but he already knew it was Itachi, ready to complain about his "lack of focus", and how he was "smarter than that". It always got on his nerves when his brother got on his case about school.

"What is it now Itachi?" Sasuke had come down the steps to Itachi's desk, passing her along the way. "Sasuke, what was that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what are you-" "don't play dumb! What are you doing, you know that getting into this school was a huge challenge, why do you want to mess this up?"

Itachi was talking about how difficult and expensive it was for Sasuke to come to this school. Sasuke wasn't interested in getting a lecture, and thought of the only way to get out of this. "You're right Itachi," he said, the words practically making him gag, "I'll show more focus, by going to my next class." "Wait Sasuke!" With that, Sasuke rushed out of the room"

Sasuke had been leaning against the wall. He had said that he would go to his next class, though he didn't have another one for hours, so he had time to keep his promise…if he felt like it.

Sasuke was just relaxing, especially after just escaping from one of his brother's rants about school being important, of that he didn't apply himself enough.

"Escaping from your brother again, eh", Sasuke jumped at the sound of this disembodied voice. He looked around him, but saw no one around, "up here idiot!" the voice called. Sasuke knew that voice. He looked up, and saw a spiky blonde haired boy, hanging over the top of the low rise wall.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, Naruto lifted his body to the top of the wall, and sat, "nothing much, what are you doing?"

Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid, "you just said why you moron." Naruto stood up on the wall, and leaped off, and onto the grassy area around them, "true, anyways, what are you doing here, why aren't you at the assembly?" Naruto asked. For a moment Sasuke was confused, though only for a second, then realization struck him.

He'd forgotten that today they would have a huge assembly to welcome some important diplomat or something and his kid who was to be a student here.

Though it didn't really matter to Sasuke. He could see the courtyard was completely empty, the entire school must have been off seeing this new kid and their famous daddy. He decided that there was nothing to do, so he figured he'd go join the gawking idiots, just for the hell of it.

"Come on loser" Sasuke said, as he walked off towards the assembly hall. "where to?" Naruto asked, "We're going to see the new kid for this school," He said, "after all, we need to make a good first impression."

They took off, walking along the path of the courtyard, the assembly hall wasn't too far from here, though Sasuke had no idea how long the assembly would last.

They made it to the hall, and luckily, the assembly had still been going on. In the center of the hall, stood the dean, an elderly white haired man. Who just happened to be Naruto's godfather, which Sasuke figured was the only reason Naruto had gotten into this school.

Beside him, was a man, who had the sternest look on his face. Not an ounce of emotion on his face for his child to come to this school.

The man looked so serious, and he definitely looked like someone in politics, with his sharp suit.

Sasuke didn't make it common to know politics, though this man's eyes, seemed so… familiar.

Beside him, was the one who would be entering this school. Sasuke was… shocked wasn't the right word, more like speechless.

Standing beside the man, was the girl he had seen earlier in itachi's class.

The girl seemed nervous being the center of attention. She looked as if she was about to faint.

Beside them the dean was beginning the introduction, "I would like to introduce the newest addition to our university." He turned to the girl, and waved her forward, "please help me in welcoming, Ms. Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga."

There was a slight applause from the crowd of students who didn't really care. Sasuke had seen enough, this wasn't worth it, as he turned around and walked back the way he came from.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and decided to follow, "ne, Sasuke, hold up!"

Sasuke looked around the area, and saw the grounds were practically empty. "Naruto, why are you following me? Go hang around Sakura for a while." Naruto, didn't bother to acknowledge that comment, Sasuke knew as well as anyone else that he and Sakura were dating, even though it had only been for a few weeks so far,

"Nah, she's busy studying." He said.

Sasuke sighed, and knew that for a while, he was stuck with the blond idiot.

"What time is it?" he asked, Naruto looked at his watch, and said, "around 4:45, why?" Sasuke just looked away and walked off, "I'm gonna take the rest of the night off. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Wait, you should come, we have that big exam, its worth 35% of our grade!" Naruto was wasting his breath, he knew Sasuke wouldn't listen. "Thanks _mom_. I know, and I'll be there." He said, as he strolled off, back to the dorms.

True that the sun was nowhere near setting, but that's what Sasuke figured curtains were made for. He pulled the curtains, closing them, and blocking out the sunlight.

He flopped down on his bed, and lay there thinking. About his test the next day, about his brother on him about his studies, but mostly, what was on his mind was that girl. Hinata.

His thoughts just phased in and out, constantly until he fell asleep.

Sasuke woke from his dreamless sleep. He didn't want to, but what Naruto said was true, this exam was 35%. He rolled over onto his stomach, and pushed himself off of the bed, and swung his legs over, allowing him to stand.

Sasuke was exhausted, he didn't feel like getting up at all, but knew that he had t get to his class, otherwise he'd be kicked out of this school. His grades were not the best, and one more failed class and he got the boot.

Sasuke looked over at the alarm clock, he had to be in class by 10:30.

Sasuke's eyes bulged, "shit!" he cried, as he dropped the clock, which read 10:15. Sasuke hadn't expected to sleep so late, his alarm clock was supposed to wake him up hours ago.

Sasuke ran through his room, and out the front door, he had to run the entire way to make it to class, especially since it was on the other side of the campus.

Sasuke ran at full speed, the clock tower ahead of him read 10:25, he would make it, he saw out of the corner of his eye a blonde head, and a pink head running side by side. Apparently Naruto and Sakura spent the night together again, Sasuke sped up, and ran along side them. "Sup'" he called, Naruto looked over and saw that he and Sakura weren't the only ones running late. "Sasuke! What the hell, why are you so late?" Sakura asked, "I could ask the same of you two!" Sasuke said with a smirk, Naruto and Sakura blushed in response.

Sasuke pulled ahead, still rushing, he was so close to the class, it was just ahead, though Sakura and Naruto stopped and went off to the right, circling the large tree before them. "What are you doing? The class is right past this tree!"

Naruto and Sakura didn't even look back, they just kept going. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and took of, going through the walkway beneath the tree.

Sasuke heard over and over how this tree was the oldest on the campus, it curved over the walkway, as the branches hung over it, with its leaves covering the entire path, making it look like the path ended as it met with the leaves.

Sasuke knew that it was the quickest way to the class, though Naruto always urged him to avoid taking this way. Something about a curse, though now, Sasuke was in a hurry. Besides, he didn't believe in legends.

Sasuke was in a hurry, and a shortcut is a shortcut. He kept running, right under the tree.

It really was an old tree, it was supposed to be as old as the campus itself, though that didn't matter now, he could marvel at its beauty later.

Sasuke just ran through the path. When suddenly… BAM!!!.

Sasuke landed on the ground, something had collided with him. The only thing that he'd seen before he hit the ground, was violet.

He sat up, and looked around the area, trying to find whatever it was that he hit. There, practically on his lap, unconscious, was the girl that had been at the assembly yesterday. The one that the school was welcoming.

She was just lying there, not moving at all. Sasuke got nervous, and moved to see if she was okay. At this angle, Sasuke could see that her chest was moving, '_well, she's breathing. That's good._' Sasuke sighed in relief. Thankfully the collision hadn't killed her.

The sound of the bell had rung, and he knew that he was late for the exam. "Damn! There goes my chance at staying here." Sasuke looked over once again at the girl, "well, better get her to the infirmary." He saw no point in worrying over what was already done, he scooped her off the ground, and began the walk to the infirmary, which was back in the direction of the dorms.

Sasuke sighed in frustration as he left the old tree, and started off to make sure this girl wasn't seriously injured.

As Sasuke left, unknown to him, right beside where he fell, was a plaque. In bronze lettering, it read:

_The Century Tree_

_Couples that pass under this tree, will be bound to each other by fate, for all their days. Those that walk beneath this tree alone will be alone forever. _

As Sasuke walked away, he tried once again to remember, just what was the legend that Naruto had mentioned. _Aw, never mind, it doesn't matter. It's not like anything will happen now._

****

**I know that I have so many other stories, but this one came to me a few weeks ago when I was visiting a college that I'm considering. And it had a legend known as the Century Tree. I thought it would make a nice story, so I wrote it. Don't worry, I'll be sure to update my other stories soon. Ja ne (later)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**College Bound**_

The walk across the campus was long, but when he finally reached the clinic was empty. Sasuke carried the girl into the clinic, "hello! Shizune!" Sasuke had known the clinic's nurse pretty well, since the first year he and Naruto had come to this school. Sakura would pound him to a pulp twice, weekly for trying to hit on her. So he was a regular during then.

Though now there was no one around, '_great, now what?_' the girl let out a small moan as she began to stir. Sasuke grew nervous, if she woke up then, she'd definitely misunderstand.

Luckily she stayed asleep, though she'd shifted around to make herself more comfortable in Sasuke's arms, and grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm in the process.

Sasuke sighed in relief, luckily he was safe from any complications.

He walked over to the bed in the middle of the room, and laid her down. From the position she was in, she then spread out. Letting her arms and legs stretch out.

Sasuke was about to leave, he planned on leaving a note, when he'd noticed that the girl was trying to reach for something, she must have gotten used to clinging to Sasuke in the time she slept because she began to turn slightly. Besides the turning, Sasuke noticed that she was shaking slightly. It was cool in the clinic room, but that wasn't the real reason, the girl had apparently grown used to Sasuke's body heat keeping her warm.

Sasuke figured that the only thing he could do was make her more comfortable. He placed a blanket over her, which relieved some of her shivering, and placed a pillow in between her arms, which she took hold of tightly, as if that was what she needed seriously to be calm.

The girl relaxed, and lay there quietly, Sasuke got a good look at this girl, and realized that she was kind of cute, though Sasuke hadn't noticed this before. He brushed away a stand of hair that fell over her face, giving him a clearer look at her angelic face.

Immediately Sasuke pulled his hand away, he felt that he would have gotten carried away if he kept looking for too long.

At the same moment, the door to the clinic opened, and a young woman with dark brown hair stepped in, "Oh, hi Sasuke! What are you doing here? I though Naruto and Sakura were dating now so I didn't think she'd still hurt him." Sasuke stepped away from the bed, "no Shizune, it's not Naruto, I brought someone here to rest. She had a bad fall, and was knocked out."

Shizune walked over to the bed and saw the girl, "oh, poor thing." She looked down, then looked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke, you didn't happen to do anything to her while she was here, did you?" Sasuke blushed furiously, "what?!" Shizune giggled at his response, she knew fully well that Sasuke wouldn't do anything to her, "she doesn't seem to have any serious injuries. Can you tell me what happened?"

Sasuke told her what had happened, including missing his exam. "Oh, I'm sorry that you missed your exam, whose class was it?" Shizune knew as well as Sasuke that if he didn't keep up his grades that he got kicked out of the school. "It was kakashi, my history class." Once he said that, Shizune's eyes went wide, "hey! If you'd like, I could get kakashi to give you a chance to take the test."

Sasuke didn't know whether to thank her, or drop to his knees and kiss her feet. Right now shizune was a goddess, willing to bless a lowly mortal.

"Yes! Please! If you could, it would mean so much." Sasuke cried, Shizune giggled, Sasuke was rarely like this, but she knew it was important to him. "Sure, calm down. It's no problem. Just let me talk to kakashi, I'm sure I can _persuade_ him." Sasuke caught that little stress on how she said that. But didn't bother to question it.

"Thank you shizune! Thank you so much!" Sasuke said as he turned to leave the clinic, "like I said, no problem, just don't let itachi find out. He'd kill me for helping you out with this. Reason or not he wants you to get through college on your own, sink or swim." Shizune lectured. Sasuke sighed, "I know, thanks again shizune."

Once Sasuke was gone, Shizune went over to her sleeping patient. Figured it would be best to find out who she was working on.

Once she saw the girl though, shizune's eyes went wide. "Oh hell. I don't think Sasuke realizes who this is…"

Sasuke was taking his time getting back to his dorm. The only class he had scheduled for the day was Kakashi's, and that one, was long over.

As he walked through the campus, he reached the tree that he'd been passing through on his way to class. He figured it would make a nice shortcut, since no one ever used the path. As Sasuke came up to the tree, out of nowhere a flash of blonde and pink tackled him.

"Ow! What the hell…" Sasuke said as he sat up, rubbing his back. He looked over to see it was Naruto, and beside him was Sakura. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Sakura, has Naruto's stupidity started to affect you?"

The two of them answered neither question, but instead asked Sasuke, "What the hell were you thinking?!" Sasuke was a bit taken back by this. "Uh… I was thinking I want to get back to my dorm. Then all of a sudden I'm attacked by you two!" Naruto stared at him like he was stupid, which is saying something, for Naruto to think someone is stupid.

"Dude! Don't you pay attention to anything?!" Sasuke was even more confused, "pay attention to what?!" Sasuke responded. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura, "you wanna tell him?" "Sure," she responded "but first…" Sakura reached over and smacked Sasuke on the side of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke cried, the strike hadn't hurt, but still. "Two reasons." Sakura said, "One, you made me get grass stains on my dress." Sakura said as she pointed down at her pink sundress, which was probably new. "Oh… sorry." Sasuke muttered. "And second. You almost went under the Century Tree." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "the what?" this time Sakura rolled her eyes. "Wow you really don't listen to anything. It was in the student guide. The one we get every year." Sasuke still had a blank look on his face.

"Wow," Naruto said, "and I'm the dumb one out of us two?" Sakura sighed. "The Century Tree, you know, the whole story of the eternal lovers? Any two people that pass under that tree will be bound together for life." Sasuke just had a blank look on his face, "wow, you two are idiots. You know that?" he stood up and brushed off his clothes and picked up his books.

"What the hell would a thing like that be doing on our campus?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sakura shrugged in tandem. "I don't know but only lovers go through that pathway. Lovers that want to be together forever. And anyone that goes under alone will be alone forever." Sasuke stared at them again, "yeah, you two are idiots."

Sasuke picked up his stuff that fell when he was tackled and started off. Naruto and Sakura were close behind. "You should thank us," Naruto said, "we just saved you from a life of loneliness." Sasuke had a blank look on his face, "wow you two are idiots. Really. You can't honestly believe this"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, and turned back to Sasuke, "of course we do," they said in a tandem.

Sasuke just stared at them, "yeah, you two deserve each other." Sasuke said as he turned and walked away, "thanks for the new back problems, I'll find another way back to my dorm." Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke as he left. "hmmm…" Sakura said, "You think he really doesn't believe it?" Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. '_That's ridiculous. A tree that binds people together. Tch. As if._' Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up he went over to the wall and flipped off the light. Going back to his bed he stared up at the ceiling in the dark room, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke began to stir slightly, rolling over, he fell off of his bed and slammed onto the ground "…ugh..." Sasuke moaned as he pushed off the ground and looked up at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 5:30. Sasuke had been asleep for close to 4 hours.

A loud gurgle erupted from his stomach, he figured it would be best to get up, he'd slept through both lunch and breakfast that day, not to mention skipping dinner the night before. He'd gotten up and put on his coat.

Walked out the door and headed to the dining hall. Looking at his watch, he still had another 2 hours left before dinner was over. And figured he'd check in on the girl in the infirmary. As well find out if Shizune was able to get Kakashi to reschedule the test.

"Shizune?" Sasuke called as he entered. He quickly covered his mouth, when he was the girl was still lying on the bed. Still sleeping.

'_Wow, she can really sleep_' Sasuke thought as he went over to the chair beside the bed. He figured he could wait. He answered one of his questions, sort of. Now he needed to find out for sure whether she was alright, and if Kakashi would give him the retest.

As he sat there, his eyes wandered around the room. The infirmary, as always, was spotless. The smell of disinfectant on everything used to get to Sasuke, but after awhile he got used to it.

As he looked around the room, his eyes fell on the girl. He had no idea who she was, and yet he was sitting here, trying to see if she was okay. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. '_Oh well_' he thought as he stared at the ceiling,

Sasuke heard a light moan come from beside him. It was her, she'd begun to stir slightly, but remained asleep. She shifted slightly, making several strands of hair fall, like a veil, over her face. Without thinking, Sasuke reached over and pushed back the over her forehead, revealing her cute face.

Sasuke blushed and pulled his hand away.

The moment he did, the door to the infirmary opened, and in poured the yelling coming from Shizune, as well as two other people.

Sasuke looked behind the curtains, separating the beds from the rest of the small clinic. He saw Shizune, with a stern look on her face, yelling at a man that looked very familiar. Along with them was a student that Sasuke had met before, they took Itachi's class together, he had the same look on his face as the older gentleman.

Along with the three of them, was an older looking man with white hair, he was the dean of the school, Jiraiya. He usually had a joking and idiotic look to him, but today he seemed all business.

"I demand to know what happened to my daughter!" the familiar man yelled at Shizune and Jiraiya. The young student placed at hand on the man's arm, "uncle, please calm down. I'm sure she's fine" he said, but the older man didn't seem to listen. "Where is she?! I'll ask her myself." He yelled. "As I've said before!" Shizune cried, "Your daughter is still resting!"

He gave her a hard and angry look. "Then tell me what is wrong with her?! Why was she injured in the first place?"

"Rest assured, sir, your daughter is not injured, she's merely resting. And aside from that, a student's well-being is the clinic's responsibility. So you needn't worry about her." Jiraiya said, calmly, though he seemed to ignore this.

Sasuke peeked his head out further to try and get a better look at the two people he was unfamiliar with.

Immediately, the older man caught sight of Sasuke, "You! What are you doing there?!" Sasuke jumped, and began to stammer, "I... I was… and I just… I… uhhh…" before he could say anything that made sense, Shizune cut in. "this is the young man that brought your daughter in."

The look on the man's face changed for a moment, to a look of concern. But it quickly faded and became a hard stare again. "Why?" he asked, "why did you have to bring her in? Did you see what happened?" this had turned into an unofficial interrogation. And Sasuke was at a standstill, trying to figure out what to say.

"I-it's my fault." Sasuke said, "I was in a hurry, and I ran into your daughter, literally. After that I carried her here to have Shizune take a look at her." The look on the man's face had changed back to a look of concern, he looked from Sasuke to the boy beside him, "do you know him, Neji?" he asked. "Yes, uncle, he and I share a class with his older brother." Neji said. The older man nodded, "I see. Well in that case, thank you Mr.…" "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said quickly, "right, thank you for helping my daughter."

He turned to both Jiraiya and Shizune and bowed his head slightly, "I apologize for my actions, but I am a father." Jiraiya smiled "no need to apologize, we understand the difficulties of parenting." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Shizune had a bitter look on her face, but didn't bother to argue anymore.

With that, the older man turned and walked out of the room, Neji stayed and stared at Sasuke for a moment, "so, you helped my cousin?" he asked Sasuke, who up until now, had practically been holding his breath through the entire ordeal, let out a long sigh, and nodded.

"Neji, right?" Sasuke asked. He nodded in response, "who was that guy?" Sasuke asked. That, was my uncle. The father of the girl in that bed, and hopefully, an important council member for this city. Hiashi Hyuuga."

The name definitely rang a bell. Sasuke's eyes went wide at the thought of the man that just spoke to him, and what he was capable of.

Though those thoughts didn't last long, as a small moaning sound filled the room.

Sasuke turned, and saw that the sleeping girl, Neji's cousin, and the daughter of a dangerous person, was stirring. Shizune was by her side in a minute, checking to see if she was alright. As the girl's eyes fluttered open, Sasuke noticed the same colored eyes, shared by her father and cousin. I pale-lavender colored eyes. They stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before darting around the room.

Sasuke decided to stay back, he didn't want the girl to suddenly recognize and blame him, the way her father did.

Immediately, both Neji and Shizune tended to the fallen girl, making sure that she was okay. Sasuke poked his head past the curtain, to see if the girl was alright, but that split-second, was just enough to get her to see him.

His eyes widened, and he moved himself back, to avoid being seen. The girl, looked to Shizune and Neji, they noticed that she had seen Sasuke.

Shizune stood up and reached around the curtain, pulling Sasuke into their midst. "Ms. Hyuuga, this is Sasuke, he's the one that brought you here." Sasuke was definitely annoyed with Shizune, but before he could complain, he noticed the girl's face, as it went wide-eyed and frantic.

"oh... I- I'm s-sorry to have b-b-bothered you like this…" she managed to say. As she began lifting herself out of the bed. She managed to get to her feet, but immediately fell over.

Sasuke leaned down, to catch her. Though he managed to fall over with her.

Sasuke fell down, hard on his knees, wincing slightly in pain.

For a moment, he heard Shizune giggle, and Neji make a displeased grunt, and he quickly realized why. As he looked down, he realized that he was practically lying on top of the girl.

Sasuke pushed himself off of her and crawled a few feet away, before panting heavily in shock. The girl looked over at him, as she sat up, confused with his reactions. Immediately, she blushed and looked away. Sasuke lowered his head, and cried out, "I'm so sorry!" though it probably didn't go through, since at the same time, the girl cried out the same.

The two stared at each other, once again confused.

"well, if you two are done with this. Sasuke, would you please escort Ms. Hyuuga to her dorm." Shizune asked. Neji had a shocked look on his face, as he interjected. "Ms. Shizune, I can escort Hinata to the girl's dorm, myself."

"I'm sure you can, Neji, but I think Sasuke has something he might like to say to her." She said, with a small, calm smile, "so, he'll do it."

Neji, didn't seem to want to go against Shizune, so he kept quiet and went along with her choice.

Sasuke though, had no idea what she was talking about. What could he possibly have to say to her? Other than apologize, which he'd already done.

"So." Shizune said, as she lifted both Hinata and Sasuke from their sitting position and pushed them out the clinic.

Sasuke turned, to ask Shizune what she wanted him to do, but she'd already slammed the clinic door shut, and locked it.

He sighed in defeat, as he turned. Hinata was standing there, waiting for him to speak, or do something. The look on her face, was that of a lost puppy, one that had no idea what to do next.

Sasuke started walking down the walkway, heading back to the dorms. He'd gotten a few feet from the clinic, before he looked back, to see that Hinata was still waiting at the door to the clinic. Still lost, and unsure.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he asked, "well? Are you coming or not?"

Hinata's face seemed to light up, as she ran after him, letting him lead her back to the dorms.


End file.
